Amor incondicional
by Chibi Chibi Fe-chan
Summary: Não sou boa em sumários, então vou "resumir". Essa fic não é centrada em TL como possa parecer por causa dos primeiros caps, é do Sirius, mas eu vou resolver a vida de todo mundo hohohoho. Leiam e me digam o que acharam...
1. Default Chapter

**Cap 1- A pequena novata**

Plataforma 9¾, o lugar para onde vão todos os estudantes antes de embarcar n Expresso Hogwarts.

Comparado com o normal, haviam poucos alunos naquele dia, afinal estavam voltando das férias de inverno e, grande parte deles tinha ficado na escola. Por causa do número reduzido de alunos os organizadores diminuíram também o número de cabines, alegando que assim economizariam energia.

Bom, eu não tinha nada a ver com isso, fui para casa, pois mamãe me chamou para um agradável natal em família.

Agradável não era bem a palavra para definir aquele natal. Primeira Petúnia ficou dando seus típicos ataques de preconceito. O que ela tanto tem contra os bruxos? Acho que ela tem ciúmes. Depois, eu tive que fingir ser uma garota exemplar, perfeita, algo que eu não sou. Não gosto muito de ir pra casa por isso, digo, fora Petúnia, lá eu não posso seu eu mesma, meus pais acham que, por eu ser bruxa, tenho que ser perfeita. Mas o pior mesmo foi ficar longe de Hogwarts. Pouco a pouco aquele lugar tinha se tornado a sua casa, era maravilhoso, ou quase. Existia algo que estragava toda aquela maravilha, e esse algo se chamava Os Marotos.

Os Marotos, como se auto-denominvam, era um grupo de quatro garotos que dedicavam suas vidas a quebrar regras, fazer maldades, se divertir a custa dos outros e... galinhar.

Tudo bem, talvez estivesse exagerando ao generalizar o grupo, haviam dois deles que não se encaixavam na discrição. Remo Lupin é um deles. Ele é legal, responsável, um monitor, assim como eu, porém um Maroto. Normalmente não participava das travessuras, mas permanecia indiferente diante delas. O outro é Pedro Pettigrew, um ser baixinho, com cara de rato, não muito esperto ou inteligente e um grande "baba-ovo" dos outros marotos. Era muito covarde, portanto apenas apoiava os planos de Potter e Black, sem participar de nenhum deles.

Ah... Potter e Black... Eles sim são verdadeiros Marotos. Sirius Black vinha de uma família de puro sangue e de tradição sonserina, se é que me entendem. É alto e bonito tem cabelos negros e é inteligente. Características à parte, é o pior dos três que foram citados, e também o mais galinha, o mais presunçoso... Ai sei lá! Já Potter... Houve uma época que ele rivalizava com Black na galinhagem, mas, de uns tempos pra cá, parece que seus hormônios se acalmaram e agora ele se dedica, em tempo integral a outra coisa, me infernizar a vida. Ele é insuportável, supera até o Black, por mais que seja bonito, não posso negar isso, aquela mania de despentear os cabelos e essa marcação comigo. O que ele quer afinal?

Como se eu não soubesse "Evans sai comigo?" Essa era a questão. Todos os dias antes das férias ele me fazia a mesma pergunta... E não bastava quantas vezes eu dissesse não, ele parecia não entender...

Meus pensamentos estavam tomando um rumo perigoso, mas antes que "Potter" invadisse minha mente, como estava fazendo com freqüência nessas férias, a porta da minha cabine abriu, revelando uma pequena garota morena com olhos azuis muito vivos, pele clara e cabelos longos.

- Com licença. - Disse ela, de forma bastante polida. - As outras cabines estão cheias, será que eu poderia ficar aqui?

- Claro. - Respondi – Entre. Sou Lílian Evans, sexto ano, Grifinória, e você é?

- A, desculpe, sou Cristina Hero, esse é o meu primeiro ano aqui – Disse ela ao se sentar.

Percebi que, quando ela se movia fazia um delicado barulho e, mais tarde descobri que vinha de uns pequenos guizos que ela trazia no pescoço.

- Você tem um sotaque diferente, não é daqui, é? – Perguntei, tentando iniciar uma conversa com ela.

- Não, eu sou brasileira, mestiça, para falar a verdade, meu pai é bruxo e morava na Inglaterra, conheceu minha mãe, que é trouxa, numa viagem ao Brasil. Foi amor à primeira vista.

- Nossa... Já eu sou filha de trouxas, tenho uma irmã chata e preconceituosa que morre de medo dos bruxos, mas não tenho nenhuma história interessante para contar.

Era estranho, pois eu falava como se a conhecesse a muito tempo, porém, tinha conhecido-a agora. Ela era bastante bonita. Estava usando uma blusa grande daquele gato trouxa... Como é mesmo o nome? A, Garfield, com os dizeres "I hate mondays" uma saia jeans, meia-calça de lã preta, uma bota e um sobretudo também preto. Achei meio pesado, pois aquele inverno estava menos frio que o normal, mas levando em consideração o lugar de onde ela tinha vindo até dava para entender.

Ela me deixava bem à vontade e era muito agradável, portanto continuei a conversa de forma mais animada e leve.

-Cristina, quant...

-Por favor, me chame de Kitty. – Pediu ela ao me interromper. – Não sei de onde raios meu pai tirou esse nome, Cristina. – Ela parecia bem nervosa ao dizer isso, apesar de eu não achar esse nome um nome feio. – E também, gostei muito de você e quero ser sua amiga, portanto nada de formalidades. – Completou ela, sorrindo de maneira muito doce.

- Também gostei de você Kitty, mas, quanto ano tem?

Achei essa pergunta um tanto quanto boba. Afinal, se esse era seu primeiro ano devia ter 11, no máximo 12 anos, mas algo me dizia que isso estava errado, acho que era o seu corpo. Ele era desenvolvido de mais para uma garota de 12 anos.

- Tenho 16 anos, estou aqui para cursar o sexto ano assim como você. - Respondeu ela sem deixar de lado o sorriso.

- Sério? Eu não tinha te visto antes... - Isso, era estranho, por que, se ela era do quinto ano eu já devia tê-la visto, mesmo sendo de outra casa... A não ser que... Claro, como você foi burra Lílian Evans, ela devia ter sido transferida, pois como ela mesmo disse esse era seu primeiro ano aqui.

- Bom como você não deve ter entendido direito minha situação eu vou te explicar. Essa é a primeira vez que estou indo para Hogwarts, fui transferida de uma escola bruxa lá do Brasil para terminar meus estudos aqui. – Disse ela confirmando minha suposição.

- Hum... Mais é estranho alguém ser transferida no meio do ano...

- Meu caso é um caso especial. – Brincou ela.

Nossa conversa continuou por um mais um tempo, falamos sobre o Brasil, sobre Hogwarts, até que...

OoooOOoOOooOoOOOOOOOoooooOOoooOoOooooOooOOOOOoO

Aff... Eu não tinha tido umas férias muito boas...

Quando minha mãe me intimara a ir passar as férias lá devia ter simplesmente a ignorado e ficado no castelo junto do Pontas, e do Alado. Sabia que voltar pra casa tinha sido um erro.

Minha mãe não parou de repetir que eu era um estorvo, e por muitas vezes tentou me convencer me tornar um Comensal da Morte... Falou durante horas sobre como os trouxas eram ruins, como deveriam ser eliminados... Mas o pior foi à cerimônia onde eles deserdaram e tiraram o nome da prima Andrômeda da família... quem dera tivesse sido eu no lugar dela...

Bom, quem sabe sou eu no ano que vem? ODEIO A FAMÍLIA BLACK e sair dela só iria me trazer felicidade.

Mas no momento esse não era o meu maior problema. Eu estava numa cabine com quatro garotas que não paravam de se esfregar em mim, não que isso fosse ruim, o problema era aquentar as discussões delas. Eu já tinha ficado com todas e elas pareciam querer repetir a dose... Ser gostoso é um problema...

De qualquer jeito, outra briga era a ultima coisa que eu queria presenciar, afinal tinham sido sete em menos de uma hora de viagem, então eu me despedi delas alegando qualquer coisa e sai em busca de uma cabine vazia.

Tinha visto a Evans por ai, quem sabe não ia lhe dar o prazer da minha companhia? Mas claro, sem ir pra cima dela como tinha prometido ao Pontas. Tadinho, estava apaixonado justo pela Srta. Certinha. Não que ela fosse feia, longe disso, mas ela o desprezava do fundo da alma. Ou não, ultimamente as discussões com ele tinham se intensificado principalmente quando ele estava com alguma garota, talvez essas brigas sejam apenas um pretexto para esconder o que ela realmente sente. De qualquer jeito, com o tempo eles iriam se acertar.

Parei em frente à porta da cabine dela e, antes de pensar em mais nada entrei.

- Oi Evans, sentiu minha falta? – Perguntei ao entrar, sem dar muita atenção à garotinha que estava lá.

- Black, não sabia que antes de entrar na cabine alheia deve-se bater na porta? E que após entrar deve-se cumprimentar todas as pessoas que estão lá? E que é muita falta de educação entrar onde não é chamado? – Ela parecia realmente nervosa. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia dar uma de Tiago agora, mas quando entrei, ela parecia estar de tão bom humor.

- Calma Evans, só vim pedir asilo aqui. – Disse em falso tom ofendido, ao sentar ao lado daquela garotinha.

- Até onde eu saiba, você estava bem feliz com aquele bando de garotas babando por você.

Essa fora a primeira vez que a menina tinha se pronunciado. Ela também não parecia nada feliz por ter sido ignorada.

Virei-me para ela, a encarei e sem pensar muito respondi de forma rude e sem me importar.

- Ninguém te chamou na conversa garotinha.

Isso com certeza tinha sido um erro, deveria seguir os conselhos de Aluado com mais frequência e pensar um pouco mais antes de agir. Pude ver o sangue subindo àquele rosto claro, minha resposta tinha-a ofendido.

- Como assim ninguém me chamou aqui?! Eu já estava aqui antes do senhor chegar e ir provocando a minha amiga. Quem você pensa que é? – Ela realmente tinha ficado nervosa. Olhei de relance para Evans esta também esboçava traços de surpresa, mas que em poucos segundos foram substituídos por um sorriso de orgulho.

Assustada, provavelmente, pelo repentino ataque de nervos da garota e, orgulhosa, por achar que me veria vencido por uma menininha que eu mal conhecia. Mas eu não ia dar esse gostinho a elas, a nenhuma das duas.

- Sou Sirius Black o melhor homem de Hogwarts, até uma novata do primeiro ano como você deveria saber quem eu sou e, se não sabe devo realmente duvidar da sua...

Não pude terminar, pois fui prontamente interrompido pela garota que se levantou e se postou a minha frente.

- Homem?! Há há há, pra mim alguém convencido, mal educado e presunçoso como você está mais para um CACHORRO a um homem.

Ela praticamente me esmagava contra o banco e seu tom de voz aumentava a cada palavra. A garota realmente tinha conseguido me irritar. Levantei-me encarando-a e percebi o quanto era menor que eu, mas mesmo vista de cima sua expressão não mudou e, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa comecei, tão alto quanto ela:

- Uma baixinha como você não tem o direito de falar qualquer coisa sobre mim antes de olhar os próprios defeitos. Esquentada, mal-educada e, ainda por cima, tem complexo de superioridade. Entenda seu lugar pirralha, é junto do resto do primeiro ano.

A discussão estava gradualmente aumentando. Olhei novamente para Evans e essa parecia começar a se preocupar com o andamento da coisa.

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, aquela voz estridente e alta invadiu novamente meus ouvidos.

- Pirralha? Pois fique sabendo Sr. Black que eu sou tão velha quanto você, tenho 16 anos e também estou no sexto ano. Agora, eu não sou nenhum gigante alterado que nem você!

- Gigante alterado! Olha aqui.- Disse apontando para ela, o que a fez me desafiar mais com o rosto e, conseqüentemente aumentar meu tom de voz. – Se nós estivéssemos em Hogwarts você estaria ferrada, não agüentaria de tantas azarações!

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, porém nesse exato momento a porta foi aberta e a "mulher da comida" entrou oferecendo seus doces. Não estava com a menor paciência para doces e, antes que começássemos a brigar novamente sai, deixando-as na cabine.

Quem aquela garota pensa que é? Por mais bonitinha que fosse isso não lhe dava o menor direito de me tratar daquela maneira, eu não tinha feito nada para ela, só implicado um pouco com a Evans. E aquele barulhinho irritante? Aposto que se acha o Maximo só porque pendura guizos no pescoço.

Minha cabeça estava muito quente e meus pensamentos todos embaralhados. Torcia para encontrar Ranhoso pelos corredores, mas sabia que esse tinha ficado no castelo. Precisava extravasar sua raiva de outra maneira. Precisava de uma garota.

ooOOOooOoOOOOoOoOOOooOoOOoOOOoOOoooOooOOOooOoOo

- Escutem garotas, da próxima vez que resolverem sair brigando por ai, por favor, falem baixo.

Não estava em condições para responder. Apenas comprei apenas sapos de chocolate e sentei, ouvindo Lílian se desculpar com a moça.

Tadinha, não tinha culpa de nada. Foi aquele convencido do Black, ele deveria estar se desculpando.

Após a mulher sair, Lílian me encarou e, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em minha defesa começou:

- Perfeito, eu nunca tinha visto o Black naquela situação!! Poucos são os que deixam um Maroto daquele jeito e, menos ainda, AS que o fazem!!!

- Maroto?! – Perguntei eu. A raiva que eu sentia daquele convencido ainda me esquentava o sangue, mas pouco a pouco ia me acalmando.

-Ah... Os Marotos. Uma coisa que você precisa saber antes de ir para Hogwarts é que existe um grupo de quatro garotos que...

A explicação de Lílian durou bastante. Ela realmente não gostava dos Marotos, principalmente de um tal de Tiago Potter do qual falou por um bom tempo, e não poupou detalhes na hora de difama-los. Quando terminou, eu e ela ainda discutimos sobre o quanto garotos pode ser legais e insuportáveis ao mesmo tempo, porém, não pudemos nos aprofundar muito mais no assunto, pois estávamos quase chegando e tínhamos que colocar nossas vestes.

Após a chegada do trem, me despedi de Lily e fui junto a um grande homem, que mais tarde vim a descobrir que se chamava Hagrid, rumo a outra entrada do castelo.

Até ali, tirando o incidente com o Black, tudo estava indo muito bem. Gostei bastante do lugar, e o que quer que o prof. Dumbledore esteja reservando pra mim, espero que não estrague a magia de Hogwarts.

OOOoOooOooOOOooooooOOOOooOoOoooOoooooOOoOOooOOOO

O salão comunal da Grifinória estava cheio. Após o jantar de "reabertura" do ano letivo a maior parte dos alunos se concentrava em contar como tinham passado as férias e em reencontrar os amigos.

O meu caso não tinha sido diferente. Já estava no salão comunal quando Almofadinhas entrou abraçado com duas garotas, uma quartanista negra de olhos verdes que eu não conhecia, e uma sextanista loira chamada Amélia Gwidion. Trazia seu típico sorriso galante que, após a ida delas, deixou seu rosto com excepcional velocidade dando lugar a um visível mau humor. Veio andando em minha direção e puxou uma cadeira, sentando logo em seguida.

Esperei que ele começasse a falar, mas como isso parecia ser meio difícil em seu atual estado de espírito tomei a iniciativa, já esperando o que estava por vir.

- E aí? Boas férias? – Perguntei, tentando iniciar uma conversa amigável.

- E você ainda pergunta Pontas?? Até parece que não conhece minha família! Juro pra você que se tivesse para onde ir não voltava mais lá.

Sirius estava realmente bravo, mais do que quando ele voltava das férias de verão, mas suas palavras me deram uma excelente idéia.

- Você está falando sério mesmo? – Perguntei sem conter a repentina animação que tomou conta de mim.

- Claro que estou, sabe muito bem que odeio aquele lugar. – Respondeu ele, sem parecer notar o meu sorriso, que aumentava a cada palavra.

- Perfeito! Porque não vai para minha casa? Tenho certeza que meus pais adorariam ter você lá todo o verão.

- Não brinca! Sério mesmo?

A pespectiva de não ter que voltar para o Largo Grimauld no. 12 agradou Sirius de tal maneira que todo o seu mal humor evaporou-se como se nunca tivesse caído sobre ele

Conversamos animadamente sobre isso por um longo tempo, até a chegada de Pettigrw. Ao contrário de Almofadinhas, Rabicho chegou muito feliz. Contou-nos com bastante orgulho o motivo de tamanha felicidade.

- Finalmente, - Começou ele, com a voz embriagada – eu finalmente fiquei com uma garota!

Levei cinco minutos para digerir a informação, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Sirius perguntou, ainda incrédulo:

- Você o quê?

- Fiquei com uma garota. – Repetiu ele

- Pois bem, como isso foi acontecer? – Perguntei, recuperando a voz

Rabicho nos contou como aquilo tinha acontecido. Segundo ele, a menina, doida na minha concepção, porque, fala sério ficar com o Pedro?! Nada contra ele, longe disso, só contra sua aparência. Bom, ela era, como disse ele, normal, nem feia e nem bonita e eles se conheceram numa festa, durante as férias de inverno.

Quando Sirius perguntou quem era ela Rabicho murchou um pouco e respondeu que ela não era daqui, morava no Líbano e, estava em Londres a passeio, mas se chamava Tina Habib. Ele continuou com seu relato, mais logo no começo minha atenção foi desviada para outra coisa.

Aluado e Lílian estavam demorando, já eram quase onze da noite e, normalmente eles voltavam bem mais cedo. Essa demora estava me preocupando pois a lua cheia estava próxima, faltavam apenas alguns dias e eu não queria que acontecesse nada de ruim com minha Lily.

Ah... Lílian... como ela me fazia falta. Nunca soube quando começou mas já tinha certeza que era paixão, talvez até mais, porém não ousava pensar. Paixão, amor, o que fosse esse sentimento, já estava mexendo muito comigo. Várias vezes me peguei pensando nela, assim como agora, pensando nos seus lindos olhos verde-esmeralda, nos seus longos cabelos ruivos, no seu lindo sorriso, na maneira como ela fica linda com raiva, como é mais bonita ainda corada de vergonha.

Pensar nela parecia tão certo e tão errado ao mesmo tempo. Lily não gostava de mim, ou pelo menos era isso que alegava, porem...

"_Talvez ela goste de outro... do Remo por exemplo_"

Me assustei com meu próprio pensamento. Apesar dela realmente gostar mais do Aluado do que de mim, sabia que não era da forma maliciosa com que tinha me ocorrido. E também, ele sabia dos meus sentimentos para com a Lílian, não ia tentar nada com ela.

"_Ou não. Sabe, isso explicaria a demora deles, afinal os outros monitoers já chegaram a tempo"_

Tentei expulsar esse pensamento, mas ele e deixou intrigado... caso isso fosse verdade, eles poderiam estar, nesse exato momento, ...

Fui bruscamente tirado dos meus pensamentos por aquela conhecida risada, que mais parecia o latido de um cachorro.

- O que houve? – Perguntei antes que aquelas desagradáveis especulações voltassem a minha mente.

- O... o... Bwahahahabwahah... Ra-rabicho... bwahahahahbwaha...

Sirius ria como doido e eu não conseguia entender nada do que falava. Virei-me pra Pedro para ver se ele me explicasse o que estava acontecendo, mas esse estava com a cara amarrada e com braços e pernas cruzados.

Neste momento uma voz alta e clara preencheu o aposento, voz de uma pessoa que não costumava aparecer por aqui, a voz da professora McGonagall.

-Vejo que está se divertindo Sr. Black.

As risadas de Almofadinhas foram prontamente extintas, dando lugar à um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

A prof. McGonagall nos ensina transformação e é a mais nova, porém não menos rígida, professora da escola. Ainda usava as mesmas vestes verdes que usara no banquete e, mantinha o rosto rígido, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Não esperou que Sirius que responde-se e foi logo falando.

-Por favor levante-se e me acompanhe sr. Black. Tenho um trabalho para você.

Seu pedido, que mais soou como uma ordem, não deu outra opção à Sirius se não fazer o que mandava. Levantou-se e a seguiu em silêncio, fazendo apenas um breve comentário à dupla que entrava no salão.

"Belo casal"? Será que alguém está namorando? Virei-me para ver a que casal ele estava se referindo e, o que eu vi, machucou-me como nenhuma outra visão fizera antes.

OOoOooOoooOoOoooOOOOoOOOOOoooOOOoOOOOOOOoooOOOo

Cabooooooooooooooooooooooou -

Finalmente, não?

Bom, eu quero, antes de tudo, agradecer à Bárbara por tornar possível a publicação do primeiro cap, e por ter bastante paciência com os meu assassinatos do português. E também fazer propaganda da Fic dela "Como tudo pode mudar" muito boa!

Em segundo lugar, peço encarecidamente a todos vocês que leram a minha fic COMENTEM por favor, não posso viver sem coments.

Ok, até o próximo capítulo. .

Não percam no próximo capítulo:

" Maldito, maldito, maldito e arrogante e nojento e idiota Potter"

"– A senhora propôs uma troca. Eu poço fazer esse serviço mas, o que eu ganho com isso?"


	2. Cap 2 Contradições

**Cap. 2 – Contradições**

Maldito, maldito, maldito e arrogante e nojento e idiota Potter, como ele ousou fazer aquilo! Eu o odeio e, se depender de mim ele morre seco!

Flash Back

Então era isso que a prof. McGonagall queria? Nos falar sobre a Kitty...

Você já a conhece Lílian? – Perguntou-me Remo um pouco abatido.

Já era tarde e a professora havia nos chamado para conversar sobre uma nova aluna do sexto ano, Cristina Hero, ou Kitty, como preferia ser chamada.

Sim, a conheci no trem.- Respondi

Estremeci ao sentir uma corrente de ar mais frio. O inverno já estava chegando e eu não havia trago casaco. Num gesto de gentileza Remo passou seu braço sobre meus ombros, tentando me aquecer. Aninhei-me em seu peito procurando recuperar o calor que a noite roubara.

Melhor agora?- Brincou ele

Muito.- Entrei na brincadeira

Lílian, sabe porque não queriam que a Hero chamasse atenção?- Perguntou ele mais seriamente.

Não, não sei...

Era realmente estranho, normalmente não transferiam alunos para Hogwarts e, quando o faziam, sua casa era anunciada da mesma forma que no primeiro ano. Antes do jantar e na frente de toda a escola.

Isso não é da conta de vocês.

Assustei-me quando vi a professora McGonagall passando por nós e se dirigindo ao quadro da mulher gorda. Ela andava a passos longos e, quando chegou lá, disse a senha e entrou, deixando-nos para trás.

Seguimos seu exemplo e também entramos no salão comunal. Estava me preparando para sair de perto de Remo e ir dormir quando a professora e Sirius passaram por nós, indo em direção a sala da qual havíamos saído. Este ultimo com um de seus comentários cretinos, infelizmente.

Belo casal.- Disse ele ao passar.

Demorei um pouco para perceber a maldade do comentário, mas ao compreender o significado corei, saindo rapidamente de baixo do braço de Lupin. Olhei em volta para ver se mais alguém tinha visto e, ao passar os olhos pela sala eles pousaram em um Tiago embaraçado, corei mais ainda e me aprecei em ir dormir.

Boa noite Remo.- Falei indo em direção à escada do dormitório feminino.- Até amanhã.

Então...- Disse Potter com uma voz venenosa e alta o suficiente para não poder ser ignorada.- A srta. Perfeição não aceita sair comigo, mas com o Aluado ela já fica no primeiro dia em Hogwarts...

Cale a boca Potter.- Respondi cuspindo as palavras ao me virar para encará-lo.- Eu não fiz nada com o Remo e nem ele comigo.- Fiz uma pausa e depois continuei um pouco mais alto.- E mesmo se fizéssemos não seria da sua conta.

Terminei de falar e encarei-o por algum tempo. Já ia me virar para o dormitório quando ele me pediu, com uma voz estranhamente séria, coisa atípica dele.

Lílian, Pedro, podem me dar licença, quero falar a sós com o Lupin...

O pedido dele tinha sido estranho, afinal eu já iria fazer isso mesmo, tive vontade de respondê-lo, mas parei por um instante e achei melhor não discutir. Pettigrew que até o momento não havia se pronunciado levantou-se e foi direto ao dormitório masculino desejando um breve "boa noite". Olhei de relance para Lupin, que parecia cada dia mais doente, este por sua vez me fez um sinal para que eu fosse.

Virei-me e comecei a subir as escadas, mas quando já não conseguiam me mais ver, parei e fiquei escutando o que diziam.

Aluado... como pode?- Perguntou Potter sua voz num misto de raiva e decepção.

Pontas, eu e a Lílian não fizemos nada...- Começou Remo tentando se explicar

É... levaram um tempo excepcionalmente grande para voltar, chegaram abraçadinhos... não aconteceu nada...-Potter readquirira seu tom venenoso.- Se não aconteceu nada o que diabos vocês ficaram fazendo até agora?

Me assustei. Como ele ousava falar daquela maneira com Remo? Quem ele pensava ser para exigir qualquer coisa? Não era nem sequer meu namorado!

Tiago, pare com essa ceninha de ciúmes idiota!- A voz de Remo ficou ríspida e severa.- Sabe muito bem que eu não faria _nada_ com a Lílian. Por isso ela não gosta de você.

Por isso o que!- Potter estava com raiva. Provavelmente aceitara o que Lupin disse como uma crítica e, como todo mundo sabe, ele é "perfeito" de mais para aceitar qualquer crítica seja lá de quem venha.

Porque é muito presunçoso. Não aceita críticas, sempre se achando perfeito e superior a todos os outros.

Fiquei admirada, nunca achei que alguém fosse falar isso na cara de Potter sem sair cheio de maldições e azarações (a não ser eu, é claro). Preciso me lembrar de cumprimentar Remo depois.

E presumo que você seja perfeito então.

Claro que não Pontas...- Houve uma pausa. Lupin deu uma risada triste e continuou.- Tenho muitos defeitos e você os conhece bem. Só estou tentando te ajudar. Quero que você se entenda com a Lily de uma vez...

Esquece, não vou mais cumprimentar o Remo... mas porque ele ficou tão triste assim? Todos temos defeitos... digo, ele não pode ser uma aberração ou coisa do gênero, ele é muito legal pra ser assim.

Obrigado Aluado, mas eu posso conquistar qualquer garota a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar e nunca precisei da sua ajuda para isso. Não é agora com a Lily que eu vou precisar...

Ah... então é isso, para ele eu sou só mais uma, só mais uma das suas malditas conquistas! Pois bem, eu vou ser a única garota que ele não vai conseguir, a única que não vai cair de amores por ele!

Levantei-me e fui direto para cama sem olhar para trás ou procurar saber do desfecho daquela discussão. Já tinha ouvido o suficiente

Fim do Flash Back

Podem escrever o que eu digo:

_Eu **nunca** vou gostar do Tiago Potter, **nunca** vou sair com ele ou ter qualquer tipo de contato mais intimo ou não me chamo Lílian Evans!_

Acabei me irritando e desistindo de dormir mais um pouco, afinal já estava claro e eu ainda tinha que arrumas várias coisas antes do café da manhã.

Abri as cortinas e olhei em volta, tinha algo estranho. Ontem à noite quando cheguei haviam apenas duas camas ocupadas, a minha e a da Alice Mozare, minha melhor amiga, agora, uma terceira garota chegara.

Caminhei até sua cama e, à medida que me aproximava começava a reconhece-la.

Kitty!- Perguntei, incrédula observando a garota que lentamente acordava

OOOOooOOooOoOOOoOooOoooOOOOooOOOooooOOoooooOOoOOoOoooOo

McGonagall me elevava pelos aposentos mal iluminados do castelo. Segurava minha vontade de perguntá-la o que raios queria comigo, afinal agora iria começar um _espetáculo _bastante interessante no salão comunal e seria uma pena perde-lo.

Quem diria, o Aluado, sempre o mais comportado, ponderado e responsável, dando em cima da garota do Potter! Não quero nem pensar no que o Pontas vai falar... ah droga, queria estar lá.

Senhor Black, como sabe, o senhor tem uma grande quantidade de detenções pendentes.- Começou a professora, tirando-me de meus pensamentos.- Suficientes para ocupar todas as suas noites do ano, pois não pense que só porque fugiu das detenções está livre delas.

Gelei. Como assim suficientes para ocupar todas as _minhas_ noites do ano! O rato do Ranhoso andou falando demais, tomarei uma providência mais tarde, agora, o que a McGonagall pretendia? Me deixar o resto do ano detento seria no mínimo, desumano!

Como não respondi, ela continuou, com um tom menos severo.

Conversei com o Diretor, Prof Dumbledore e, ele propôs uma espécie de _acordo_. Precisamos de alguém para fazer um pequeno serviço e, achamos que o senhor. Estaria disposto a tal.

_Acordo_... é pode ser uma boa coisa. Eu realmente estava atolado de detenções e promessas de detenções e não queria ver a carinha _linda_ do Filch tão cedo.

A senhora propôs um acordo, digamos que eu aceite fazer esse "serviço", o que eu ganho em troca?

Pensamos que perdoar suas faltas anteriores e as detenções que ainda deverá cumprir seria suficiente.

Estava brincado! Isto era perfeito, o que quer que eu tenha que fazer vai ser fichinha perto das detenções que eu estava me livrando.

E então?- Ela perguntou ao parar em frente à porta de sua sala.

Eu topo.- Disse sem conter a excitação na voz.

Aquela noite estava sendo ótima, além de não precisar mais voltar para a casa de meus pais, reencontrei meus amigos e dei boas risadas à custa de Rabicho. E agora, isso, nada daquelas detenções antigas!

McGonagall abriu a porta da sala e entrou, num convite mudo para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

Uma vez de acordo, não se esqueça que agora tens uma dívida bruxa, aqui esta sua tarefa: Quero que, durante um mês e meio você acompanhe a srta. Hero pela escola, ajudando-a a interagir com os colegas e ensinando os caminhos e segredos de Hogwarts.

Olhei em volta, a sala estava iluminada por apensa uma única vela no canto da tão conhecia mesa da professora e, sentada nessa mesma mesa, uma garota. Ela me parecia estranhamente familiar, mas de longe foi difícil reconhece-la.

Srta. Hero, por favor, conheça o sr. Black, que a acompanhará pela escola nos próximos dias.

A garota desceu da mesa com um pulo. Ouvi um barulho estranhamente familiar e, desejei mentalmente não o reconhece-lo. Mas para a minha infelicidade, acabei reconhecendo e, ao fazê-lo, senti meu estomago despencar. Era o mesmo barulho feito por aquela baixinha doida que estava com a Evans no trem. E segundos depois a vi.

Você?- Exclamei involuntariamente.

Ela me olhou com um sorriso de lado, num misto de prazer, por me ver assim, e angústia, por saber que é comigo q ela vai ter que andar por quase dois meses, mas, antes que falasse qualquer coisa McGonagall perguntou:

Vocês já se conhecem?

Nunca vi mais gordo.- Respondeu ela com uma velocidade ferina.

Gordo? EU? Aquela garota já tinha passado dos limites à muito tempo e sem me importar com McGonagall, detenções ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero respondi:

Claro que eu conheço essa baixinha maluca. McGonagall me desculpe mas eu realmente prefiro passar o resto do ano com o Filch à mais um minuto com ela.

Bom, talvez eu estivesse exagerando, mas era assim que eu me sentia.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava a menina continuou com seu sorrisinho de lado, como se zombasse da minha cara e, não falou nada. Virei as costas e comecei a sair, mas antes mesmo de chegar até a porta ouvi a Professora dizer:

Temos um acordo Black, um bruxo não volta atrás no que diz. Você adquiriu uma dívida bruxa.

M! Ela tinha que tocar nisso! Droga, bem que estava bom de mais para ser verdade, mas a professora tinha razão. Cavei minha própria cova ao fechar um acordo às escuras.

Tudo bem.- Disse sem me virar.- O que exatamente quer que eu faça?

Bom ver que tem alguma honra Black.- Ouvi aquela garota comentar novamente.- A professora já explicou tudo, não?

Faltaram alguns detalhes, Hero. Pegue o resto das suas coisas enquanto eu termino aqui.

Aff... e a noite estava tão boa...

No outro dia acordei desejando que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho. Levantei muito mais cedo que o habitual e fui para o salão comunal enquanto esperava Rabicho, Pontas e Aluado acordarem.

Sentei em uma poltrona perto da janela e fiquei observando o movimento que, pouco a pouco, tomava conta de lá. Deixei meu pensamento voar e, quando o número de pessoas superou o número de cadeiras vazias levantei, convencido de que tudo que acontecera na noite anterior era fruto da minha imaginação.

Fui andando lentamente em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda, cada passo que eu dava reforçava minha convicção e, ao chegar perto das escadas já tinha voltado ao meu bom humor habitual.

Bom dia, Sirius.- Cumprimentou-me uma garota pouco antes de me beijar o rosto. Ela era uma das meninas com quem eu fiquei no ano passado. Não me lembrava o nome dela.

Ela saiu sem nem esperar resposta e, a sena voltou a se repetir mais duas vezes. Várias outras pessoas que passavam vieram me cumprimentar e falar comigo, e, depois disso me dei conta que estava em _Hogwarts_, no meu terreno, na minha casa, no meu _playgrund_ e ninguém irá estragar minha diversão.

Olhei em volta mais uma vez observando o lugar e vi, descendo a escada do dormitório masculino Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho. Finalmente me juntei a eles e, assim que nos livramos de quatro ou cinco convites para o Baile de Inverno, rumamos em direção a saída.

Pouco antes de atingirmos nosso objetivo comecei a ouvir um som irritante. Sabia de onde vinha, embora não quisesse admitir, então, com o mais venenoso dos pensamentos falei, pouco me importando se ela ouviria ou não.

Quem é a retardada mental que está fazendo esse barulho irritante?

ooOOOoOoooooOOoooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOoOOOOoooOOOOOooooooo

Quem é a retardada mental que está fazendo esse barulho irritante?

Me assustei com o comentário de Almofadinhas. Afinal com quem ele estaria falando?

Olhei em volta mas não vi ninguém que estivesse fazendo algum barulho diferente do habitual. Virei-me para Pontas, mas esse estava concentrado em outra pessoa.

Então é assim que me cumprimenta Sirius?- Disse uma garotinha que andava junto com a Evans. Ela não parecia brava ou irritada, mantinha um sorriso de lado que a dava um ar assustador.

Bom dia Lily queria!- Falou ele, totalmente alheio ao que acontecia em volta.

Evans pra você Potter!- Falou ela indo em direção à saída porem, ao perceber q sua acompanhante não a seguia virou-se para aquela menina.- Você não vem Kitty?

Não Lily, durante um mês e maio eu vou ter a _honra_ de andar em companhia de Sirius Black

Virei-me assustado para Sirius, ele estava bastante bravo, parecia pestes a explodir quando Aluado entreviu.

Kitty... Deve se Cristina Hero, certo?- Perguntou ele medindo as palavras.

Essa sou euzinha, porque?- Respondeu ela virando para ele. Ela sorria e falava de maneira amável, totalmente diferente de um segundo atrás.

A professora Mc. Gonagle nos disse que não queriam que você chamasse muita atenção. E, bem, você não está sendo exatamente _discreta_.

Olhei ao redor. Realmente, havia um considerável numero de pessoas olhando em nossa direção. Ela corou violentamente e se virou para a parede.

Hãn... eh, bem...- Começou ela totalmente sem graça.

Uhnn... Kitty tem certeza que não vem mesmo comigo?- Falou Evans que estava sendo arrastada por Alice até a saída.

Não se preocupe Lily. - Disse Pontas passando o braço ao redor dos ombros da garota. - Ela está em boas mãos.

Mas Evans já tinha ido embora.

É melhor descermos, se não, nós não comeremos nada. - Falei, pois toda essa demora a ir ao Salão Principal já me preocupava.

Tem razão Rabicho, vamos. - Pontas, novamente falou, indo até o quadro da mulher gorda.

E fomos todos atrás dele.

Nossa ida ao Salão Principal não foi muito pacífica. Assim que Tiago terminou sua breve conversa com Kitty e foi ter com Aluado, Sirius voltou a provocar a garota.

Então é assim! Se não quiser não precisa andar comigo, porque _eu_ não faço a menor questão de andar em companhia de algo como você.

Eu faço Black, enquanto a minha companhia continuar sendo um incomodo. - Respondeu ela voltando à sua voz ferina. – Mas sabe que eu preferiria muito mais andar acompanhado de alguém como... - Ela parou um pouco, olhou em volta e apontou para o primeiro garoto que passava. - Ele

Ela escolhera, totalmente ao acaso, George Peruch, o maior rival de Sirius. Enquanto Ranhoso, Severo Snap, e Lucio Malfoy eram a escória, ele era um rival a altura. Era bonito, pelo menos era o que as garotas achavam, inteligente, o melhor da Corvinal, educado, delicado, um gay, como dizia Sirius.

A richa deles começou no fim do quarto ano, quando uma das "namoradas" de Almofadinhas o trocou por Peruch e, desde aquele dia ele nunca escondeu sua aversão pelo corvinal, afinal, ser trocado por outro não é nada fácil. E eu sei exatamente como é.

Bwahahahahahahah. – Sirius tirou-me dos meus pensamentos com sua risada irônica. – E pensa que eu não preferiria estar com qualquer outra garota! Por mais estranha e feia que fosse eu aceitaria de bom grado à estar com você, a ter que me dirigir a "algo" como você!

Por um instante tive a impresão que ela se magoara, mas foi sé impresão, pois, no momento seguinte estavam discutindo novamente.

Eles passaram o dia todo assim, até que pouco depois da ultima aula...

OOOOooooOooOoooOoooooooOOOooooOOOOoOOoooOooooooOOOoOOOOo

Tudo bem, já encheu, Kittiy e Almofadinhas estão brigando desde que se viram hoje de manhã!

Por mais que eu tente entende-los não consigo, se eles se odeiam tanto porque continuam juntos? Era só se separarem e o mundo voltaria à paz de antes, ou então, cumprirem as mil e umas ameaças de azarações que fazem um ao outro.

Ta, é um complô não é?- Perguntou Sirius pela décima vez ao terminarmos a aula de poções – Porque todos os professores me colocaram em dupla com essa coisa? –Falou referindo-se à Kitty.

Porque ele não gostava dela? Ela era sempre simpática com todo mundo, é legal com Pontas e Rabicho, e pelo que eu percebi quem a provocava é o próprio Almofadinhas. Os dois brigam como cão e gato!

Ora, pensa que eu também nã... – Começou a garota, mas foi interrompida por Pontas, que assim como eu não agüentava mais a briga.

Ele segurava a boca dela sem nenhum esforço, afinal ele era bem mais forte e ela bem pequena, tendo no máximo, um metro e cinqüenta de altura.

Relaxa Almofadinhas. – Disse sorrindo e soltando a garota. - Agora teremos diversão, olha quem vem vindo.

Era Severo Snap.

Os dois foram em direção a ele e começaram o jogo (secretamente) preferido de boa parte de Hogwarts, o "Azara Ranhoso", logo várias pessoas se juntaram para assistir.

Hei Remo, porque eles estão fazendo isso com pobre garoto? – Perguntou Kitty. Ela realmente parecia estar com pena do Ranhoso.

Porque eles... hãn... acham divertido...

Mas isso esta errado! Você é um monitor, faça alguma coisa!

Hãn, bem, não há muito que fazer...

Claro que há! Por mais estranho que aquele garoto pareça Black e Potter não têm o direito de fazê-lo passar vergonha assim!

Ela tinha razão, mas, eu não tinha motivos para ajudar o Ranhoso, e, além disso, eu estava me divertindo.

Affy, não sei por que é monitor! Seu frouxo. – Falou baixinho enquanto ia penetrando naquela parede de pessoas que delimitava a área do jogo.

Fui atrás dela com a intenção de obter uma melhor visão do que acontecia com Snap. Mas o que eu vi foi algo completamente inesperado.

Quando parei, vi que Pontas se ocupava em desviar de uma azaração de Ranhoso, a garota puxou a varinha e enfeitiçou um balde d'agua que por sorte tinha sido esquecido por ali e, enquanto Sirius fazia várias bolinhas de sabão saírem da boca do pobre Snap, ela virou o balde, despejou todo o seu contudo em Almofadinhas e foi embora, como se aquilo não a dissesse respeito.

OoooOOoOOoOoOOOOoOOooooOOOOOoooOoOoOoooOooOoOoOoooOOOoO

Estava anoitecendo e esta seria uma noite de lua cheia. Sirius ainda estava meio molhado e bastante irritado por causa do que tinha ocorrido mais cedo.

Ponta, eu juro que vou dar o troco naquela garota! Quem ela pensa que é! A "grande" salvadora dos _frascos e comprimidos_! Ela lá tem tamanho pra ser grande salvadora de alguma coisa?

Olha Sirius, eu sei que o que ela fez foi _inesperado_ mas você quer fazer o favor de parar de falar dela! – Falei ligeiramente irritado.

Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas você vai ver só o que eu vou fazer com aquela nanica.

Desisti de tentar falar algo produtivo com ele e fui puxar conversa com alguém bem mais agradável.

Lily querida!

Não dirija a palavra a mim Potter. – Ela respondeu, mais seca que o normal sem sequer tirar os olhos de um tal jogo trouxa que estava jogando.

Ué, por que não? – Perguntei uma vez que não tinha aprontado nada.

Porque não quero desperdiçar meu tempo e nem o seu. Vá atrás de outra mais fácil.

Ora, você sabe que só tenho olhos pra você!

Mentiroso! Sei muito bem que pra você sou só mais uma a ser conquistada.

De onde ela tinha tirado isso? Lílian Evans mais uma? Todas as outras eram "mais uma" menos ela, ela era especial.

De onde você tirou isso?

Ouvi sua conversinha com Remo... – Disse Lily como se isso fosse a chave para todos os problemas do mundo.

Hãn... De qualquer jeito, vou te provar o quanto você é especial para mim!

Ai, ai Potter, já disse para não desperdiçar o seu tempo, mas, já que está com tanto tempo vago assim, estou curiosa. – Falou Lílian, finalmente largando do jogo para me encarar.- Como vai me convencer de que, pra você, sou diferente das outras, especial?

Bem, eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Não imaginava que ela fosse me levar a sério, então usei o único truque disponível nesses casos, ocultar para ganhar tempo. Infalível.

É uma surpresa. Você apenas terá que me acompanhar ao Baile de Inverno e verá.

Há! Que desculpa esfarrapada, aposto que você não faz idéia e quer só ganhar tempo. Esperava mais de você.

Droga.

É por isso que te amo Lily, consegue até ler meus pensamentos. – Concordei, entregando os pontos, afinal mentir seria bem pior.

Mas, ao dizer isso, algo magnífico me veio à cabeça, hum... Se ela queria se sentir especial... Eu só ia precisar da ajuda de Sirius e de Kitty.

Se bem que... Sei sim o que farei. Vai ao baile comigo?

Ela revirou os olhos e num suspiro respondeu:

Está bem, vou com você.

Mal pude conter minha alegria, me senti nas nuvens, afinal não é sempre que a garota que amamos nos diz um sim, principalmente se essa garota for a "Srta. Perfeição".

Mas ( ela enfatizou muito o "mas" ) se você fizer qualquer besteira eu nunca mais olho na sua cara!

E saiu, me deixando com a cabeça a mil.

OOOoOoOoOOOOoOoooooOoOOOOooooOoooooOOOOOOOooOOooOoooooO

"- Está bem, vou com você."

Incrível como cinco simples palavras podem destruir totalmente tudo aquilo pelo que você sempre lutou para manter, sua imagem, seu orgulho, tudo!

Onde eu estava com a minha cabeça quando aceitei ir ao baile com Tiago Potter!

Se ele tivesse vindo falar comigo de manhã com certeza receberia um não seco, mas, não sei o que deu em mim! Talvez aquela imagem do Sirius todo molhado me deixou mais relaxada ou então foram mesmo as aulas. Mas mesmo assim, não tinha justificativa!

Bem, caaaaaaaaaalma Lílian, pense pelo lado bom. Depois do baile ele vai parar de te perseguir. Isso! Vai ver que você não é quem ele pensa que é, vai ter conseguido curar o orgulho ferido pelos tantos "nãos" que você disse a ele e vai te deixar em paz.

Sim, isso! Depois do baile terei minha tão sonhada paz.

E foi pensando nisso que consegui me perdoar e ir dormir.

Sonhei com coisas estranhas, eu e Potter nos beijando no meio do jardim externo do castelo. Poderia até chamar de pesadelo, mas no sonho foi tudo tão perfeito e tão bom, como nunca poderia ser na realidade.

O Potter do sonho beijava bem... Será que o da realidade beija assim também?

OoOOOooOoooOOooooOOoOOOOOooOOoooooOoOOOooooOOOooOoOoOooo

Já era quase três horas da manhã. A velha casa dos gritos ainda nos servia de abrigo, afinal Aluado continuava em sua forma lupina, meio homem meio lobo. Mas isso era normal, os lobisomens se transformam na presença da lua cheia, o problema era outro, desde que cheguei tenho sentido um odioso cheiro de gato que não é comum ao lugar.

Olhei em volta e, com minha visão canina percebi que rabicho, no momento em forma de rato, parecia estar muito nervoso porem Pontas e Aluado, em suas respectivas formas, se comportavam como sempre.

Resolvi ignorar o cheiro, com certeza algum gato de Hogsmead resolvera dar uma passadinha por aqui mais cedo, e voltei aos meu planos de vingança contra a única garota que me fizera passar vergonha em público durante toda a minha vida, Cristina Hero.

Aquela baixinha iria se arrepender amargamente do dia em resolvera me desafiar.

OOOooooooOOOoOOOoOOOOOOoOoOooOoOOooooooooOOOOooOOoOOOo

N/A.:

Antes de mais nada quero avisar que este capítulo não foi revisado, logo, não ficou muito bom, mas se eu fosse pedir pra alguém revisar pra mim ia demorar mais ainda pra eu publicá-lo.

Ok, Ok, me desculpem todos! Não me batam! Não tenho nenhum motivo nobre pra atrasar meio ano a publicação deste cap. A preguiça normalmente fala mais alto quando tento fazer alguma coisa. Desculpem mesmo! Pelo menos o cap ficou grande...

Bem, quero dedicar este cap à minha amiga Lívia, se não fosse por ela não terminaria de escrever-lo.

Se vocês ainda tiverem paciência gostaria que comentassem e falassem se encontraram muitos erros, porque este cap ta indo nu e cru pra vocês, só com a correção automática do word e, me digam se gostaram ok?

NÃO VOU DESESTIR DA FIC, só que as atualizações vão demorar um pouquinho...

Sarah-Lupin-Black: Brigada, como vê, a Lily e o Remus não estão juntos, e não se preocupe, pode demorar, mas sempre vai vir uma atualização.

Crystin-Malfoy: Crystin, atualizei! Demorou mais foi, desculpe não ter fito isso antes... espero que o próximo não demore muito à sair .

Hana Kashitaoken: Arigatou Hannah-chan


End file.
